


My Wayward Sons

by Dyzie7754



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzie7754/pseuds/Dyzie7754
Summary: Reader hasn’t seen Dean in five years and five years ago when she had seen him... they were ‘occupied’. Now he’s back, showing up in the middle of the night, and as inconvenient as it is- it does give the reader the chance to clear some air.





	My Wayward Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of.. It was wrote quickly but I was thinking of starting a series? Let me know if its any good.. I mean it. I think my writing sucks...  

        Of course there wasn’t anything you could have done different in this situation. You had opened the door, wondering who had been knocking so late. It could have been an emergency. Now here you were, staring at the man before you with scared eyes. You still hadn’t even moved from your door yet,frozen from the pure shock that hit you every single time you saw this man.

“You gonna let me, sweetheart? Or-are we just going to stand here starring at each other all night? I’m fine with that and all, but I know a couple more fun things to do with our bodies,” the man said with a chuckle.

You wanted to say no, hell scream it from the rooftops. You wanted to push him off your front porch with a furious scowl and declare to him you never wanted him to return. Maybe shove him right into that damn impala that screamed ‘fuck me’, and cry out your displeasure, and finally tell him that he had done to much damage to your heart and…your sons.

…Oh god...

….Your sons...

…..His and your sons... .

Jonhas and Sammie were sleeping right now, but what if they woke up? What if they were to come down stairs right now and see you standing at the doorway with him. A man they have never met before but who strongly resembled them? 

They all three had the most beautiful emerald eyes, and gorgeous dirty blonde hair that begged to be played with. They all had the same attitude too, too flirty for their own good. The same noses, and dimpled chin.

      You sigh, and rub your eyes tiredly. It was really late, almost midnight, and the boys were already five years old. They were good boys, and almost never had accidents or woke up in the middle of the night. They never really had, for that matter. They were perfect babes, hardly ever cried, were always happy to showcase those pretty dimples. 

       At first you took the news of your pregnancy hard, disappointed in yourself for not picking a more reliable man. Well, he was reliable. In ways. Just not available for a family. You had only spent a few days together when he had been in town, and when you found out about the babies, he had already blown through. And to be honest, you were too scared and embarrassed to call the number he had left that was hastily written on the back of a dirty napkin.

       So you never told him. You went through the pregnancy alone and got a place to raise your boys. You worked hard at two jobs while they were in daycare, and you decided to do the single mother life. It was better that way. Putting him, his intoxicating kiss, and all the rest of the memories far behind you.

      “Well, sweetheart? What do you say? Didn’t you miss me? I missed you,” he tries again, wiggling his eyebrows at you with a playful wink.

   “I guess you can, but we need to talk,” you say softly, choking back your nervousness and fearful tears. You couldn’t hide the boys from him forever, and in a way this would make you feel better because at least he would know.

       You wouldn’t have to do the awkward ‘I’m pregnant’ speech and he could choose if he wanted to be a part of their lives. It wouldn’t fall on your shoulders. The boys would know either way, and you wouldn’t have to answer the ‘who IS my daddy’ questions anymore.

Though, he choice in staying or going would open other conversations, eventually. But you could cross the bridge later...hopefully.

     His expression softens but he doesn’t say anything else as you step back from the doorway and lead him into the living room. Thankfully you had licked up all the toys from earlier. You motion for him to sit on the couch and he does without a complaint.

    You take a deep breath, and then laugh nervously. “I’m really not sure how to say this,” you start, dwindling your fingers together. “I should have told you sooner. Given you a chance,but I was embarrassed. The last time you were here…after you left I- ”

      “Mommy, Jonhas and I want a drink of- who are you?” a sleepy voice calls from the doorway.

     “Mom, who's the muscle guy?” another voice pipes up.

     ‘Lord…. Kill me now,’ you think.

     You jump and swing your gaze toward your boys, who were both up in their cars footsies pajamas, rubbing their eyes. They look at the man on the couch then back to you with wide, confused eyes. Sleep was still heavy in their faces, but they were quickly waking up,and you knew your clever little boys would be full of questions.

        Coughing slightly because your throat was suddenly hoarse, the nervousness you felt before was now tenfold. You needed a drink, something strong, and then maybe could handle this. But not sober, not like this.

       The man on the couch jumped up, scaring you and him with his reaction. He was looking at you with wide and scared eyes. He wasn’t confused anymore about your behavior, he had put two and two together.

      You smile back at him nervously and wipe your hands down your clothes, which didn’t help calm your nerves at all.

“Dean-” you manage, surprising yourself and him. “I’d like you to meet Jonhas and Sammie….”


End file.
